This I Promise You
by ToHaRdToDeAl
Summary: This has to do with Sirius and Remus. Yes it's SLASH so if you don't like it don't read it. I'm proud of this one. Sirius' proposals.


This I Promise You

By- ToHaRdToDeAl

Disclaimer- This song belongs to Nsync and the characters are JK Rowling's.

Warnings: SLASH! That means M/M paring. Yeah that's about it.

AN- you might want to listen to this song it might help you understand the fluff seeing to as I was listening to the song, This I Promise You by Nsync when I wrote this.

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

Remus sat in the common room trying to figure out what had just happened. Yes, all right, so he knew what had happened… he had said no to Sirius' proposal. Really, he didn't mean to. It just… rather… came out. Remus leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. This has all happened so fast. In addition, he fell in love with his best friend. They had gotten together gone around talking, calling each other boyfriend, hun, baby. However, that wasn't real. On Christmas they had kissed, out of no were. Well, it was surprising but it meant something. Now on April 22, 1976 he had made the worst mistake in the world.

He let the tears fall freely not noticing the shadowy figure that was lurking in the farthest corner.

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

"Hey baby," The figure, also known as Sirius, stepped out of the shadows, "Rem?"

When he received no answer he moved closer to Remus kneeling in front of him.

"Hey babe," all he got was a chocked sob, "Ohh… Remus." He removed the hands gently from Remus' face; he had his eyes shut and tears streaming down his tan face.

"Shh… Hey, it's ok. Don't cry." Sirius took Remus into his arms and rocked back and forth gently, making soothing _Shhing_ noises.

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

"I'm so sorry," Was all Remus could choke out in between sobs, "so, so sorry. I love you. I love you."

"I thought I told you to shh. And I love you too baby. I love you too." Sirius answered back, knowing it was a statement not a question. Sirius kissed his forehead. Soon the sobs had subsided, but Sirius still was rocking Remus back in forth. Still whispering that he loved him too and for him to be quiet.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no...)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..._

"Is that offer still open?" questioned Remus after a few seconds; his head was still berried in Sirius' chest.

"Of course. I expected you to be surprised." Sirius whispered removing one hand from Remus' back and tilting his chin up to look into his eyes, "Of course." Sirius let go of Remus all together and took his hands. He kneeled down in front of his one true love and asked Remus once again the life altering question,

"Remus, I love you with all my heart mind and soul. Will you, Remus Jason Lupin, marry this man, Sirius Black? And allow me to love you with all my might?"

Remus smiled and felt the tears coming once again he bit his bottom lip nervously, "I don't know," he joked.

_This I promise you..._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

Sirius knew the answer that second. He jumped up and enveloped Remus into a hug. They both laughed and Remus turned around and looked him in the eye. Sirius closed the distance between them kissing his fiancé, passionately. The kiss was filled with all the love Sirius had ever had. He was giving it all away to this one man; this one man was the one he loved. They broke apart and Sirius pulled out the ring and slid it onto Remus right ring finger.

Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him. He pulled back and rested his head on his loves shoulder. "I love you, Sirius." Sirius' arms were around his waist and he sighed in good contempt, he already loved the sound of it.

"And I you."

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no...)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

Please review. This is my first Slash fic. In addition, my third story all together. So please make my day a little better. :)

Hope you liked it.

**  
**


End file.
